Loneliness, love and servitude
by nicoforever97
Summary: This story is somewhat a prequel to my other story What I Want When I Want and is about how Luke gets corrupted into doing Kronos's bidding. This will be rated M for a reason and may be dark in some places so don't read if you don't like that. I would also suggest reading my other story before this one to help it make sense. However this could probably stand as a story on its own


_Hello all!_ _Ok so I wanted to do I fic that was made up of some memories that luke had when Kronos was taking over,this is a prequel so to speak for my other story WIWWIW…. I don't know If it is any good but it popped into my head and I thought…well might as well. sorry for any spelling etc mistakes_

* * *

Loneliness, love and servitude

Chapter One – Watcher

Imagine how you felt after the worst day in your life, not the one that made you really sad but the one that makes you fuming to the very core…now times this by a thousand. That is not even close to the anger that was boiling within Luke Castellans soul. No one seemed to understand why he didn't seem grateful, I mean his _father_ had answered his prayer for a quest and he had completed it….he had completed the same quest as a hero of the past…oh the fucking glory! Oh the pride he must have ensued in his _father_ completing the quest that his father had plucked out of the history books and asked him to copy.

Luke glared at another camper who stared too long at the large pink scar that marked his chiselled face, the face that was _so_ like his godly _fathers_ that is so _powerful_ he must be _so lucky_. Luke growled softly under his breath, he had been back for a couple of days and he was getting sick of acting nice to all the people who stared and said they were _sorry that he got hurt_ but that _he was a hero and should be proud_! The night was cold but he couldn't feel it, everyone else was bundled up in warm coats and he's sweating through his last t-shirt he can still feel the pain of that dragons claw. He entered the Hermes cabin glad that everyone else was at the camp out because he cannot deal with the 60 people crammed into the cabin he had long since given up the idea of privacy but he was still the only one with the curtain around his bottom bunk…it had been designed by Beckendorf in cabin nine and stops people on the outside seeing or hearing what is going on inside but if the person inside wishes they can see everything outside. You also can't open the curtain without Lukes permission. Luke stripped down to his boxers and climbed into his bed closing the curtain glad that it doesn't trap heat, he looked at the picture of him, thalia grace and little annie on the wall that usually cheered him up and he wanted to rip it off the wall. Annabeth saw him as a hero and Luke knew she had more than a little crush on him but she was nothing more than his adopted little sister, his friend. Luke punched the top bunk hard but he couldn't release this anger it was so so draining! Luke closed his eyes and for the first time in days he fell into a deep deep sleep.

The dream was strange at first like he was too cold and being sucked into a bottomless pit closer and closer but never reaching the edge…but then his eyes opened and he was in the arena staring up at the night sky and the endless stars. He turned his head and saw a sword but not just any sword, the sword he always used to train. As he sat up and picked up his sword he noticed something else too, there was a figure, a man sat on the bench staring at him, he couldn't see his eyes very well but he knew. He knew this guy was watching him as he could feel it, could feel the intense gaze of the man because he was no boy not with those broad shoulder.

"Who are you!" there was no reply "Answer me" he didn't have to see it to know this man was smiling, it was like his very soul was alight with that smirk and the rage he felt the entire day bursts and he charges…but he can't reach the man, training dummy after training dummy erupt from the earth and with each hit he can feel himself splattered with thick warm water that mixes with his sweat. The dummies straw faces change to that of the gods and he hacks harder and harder till he reaches the spot where the man was sat….but he's not there anymore. The hair on the back of his neck prickles at the feeling of intense eyes and he turns to find the man sat at the opposite side to him, he doesn't so much speak but Luke is shocked by the pleasant feeling he gets running through his bones. Then there is a voice in his head but its not like someone speaking…its like his soul is purring the words for the man. "Good boy "And then he collapses.

Luke sits up in shock, he's shaking and covered in sweat panting hard like he's been training for hours and hours, his muscles ache in a pleasant way and the anger he has felt for days and days isn't burning anymore….its humming like its sated and this stops his skin being on fire. Ice blue eyes stare out towards his cabin to see people asleep all over the place and the sun shining through the window. Luke shivers at the memory of his dream…of the two simple words that had given him more relief than he had ever felt and swallows as his mouth goes dry.

"who was that" He mumbles to himself shaking his head as he realises it's time to get up…and for the first time in days….he doesn't mind having to teach sword practice.

* * *

 _Ok so that was the very short introductory chapter, please please please review and tell me what you think, should I continue this? Or should it go to the scrap yard?_


End file.
